Karten von Indien
[[Tam2|'zurück' zur Tages-Übersicht <<<]] *siehe auch Mit offenen Karten (Serie bei arte-tv) Folge 1(2009) thumb|400px|Vorschau: I. zwi. Afrika u. Hinterindien Indien (infos) * siehe evtl. auch auf der Seite Indien-Bücher Karten, unter a. bei commons-Sammlung von Wikimedia.org - :(zur Übersicht: Category:Geography_of_India) thumb|400px|link=Topografie * Indian subcontinent (en W P) — ( bzw. de:WP) thumb|Coromandel Coast (Golf v Bengalen) thumb|368px|Rajasthan im Nordwesten v. [[Indien]] * Flüsse in Südindien: thumb|left|401px|Hauptfließrichtung von West nach Ost . . thumb|420px|Karte von Tamil Nadu u. Kerala thumb|Karnatakas, bei wikimedia 2008 (https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Karnataka_topo_deu.png) |Testbild ostkü|link=Chennai Testbild2|Südende|link=Kochi Straßenkarten IMG_1571.jpg|kochi|link=Kochi IMG_1572.jpg|4|link=Madurai IMG_1573.jpg|5, pondy IMG_1582.jpg|leg IMG_1574.jpg|6, Südspitze IMG_1575.jpg|7, Ostkü IMG_1576.jpg|8,|link=kali IMG_1578.jpg|12, Westkü IMG_1579.jpg|14 Ganges Mdg|link=Ganges IMG_1580.jpg|15, Kalkota|link=kali IMG_1581.jpg|16, Agra, Lage Taj|link=Taj WikimediaC2D.jpeg|Einzugsbereich 11159C95-1FD7-45D9-B086-78804B6B10D5.jpeg|jaipur map02|link=jaipur 0D0C58B1-24F1-4B6D-AC39-61645CDAE618.jpeg|barkeNo-Seiten thumb| Lücke, CC-by-sa PlaneMad/Wikimedia (Quelle, CC-by-sa von PlaneMad/Wikimedia) Geschichte Mediawiki-Karte (groß, cc-Liz.) zu den * Europäische Handelsniederlassungen in Indien 500px|Indien vor 1800, Vorschau|link=Geschichte_Indiens ---- Karten Imperiales Indien brit_Ind_Empire_1909.jpg|Map of the British Indian Empire, 1909, from Imperial Gazetteer of India. (Rosa direkt Herrs. Gelb Fürstenstaaten)|link=British_Raj 1880BritInd.jpg|Stand von 1880 (bereits nominell Ind. Imperium)|link=British_Raj FB0C1A3F-2955-498E-8430-E8D725C6323C.jpeg|etc brit 1920Geogr Übersichtskarten Indien 8312E937-6C54-40E1-96ED-29116393D293.jpeg|Subcontinent (engl. Beschriftung) C065682D-7D68-4DBC-B877-7F8D2D4A10C6.jpeg|Nordwesten Sri Lanka (Nachbarland, früher: Ceylon) Ceylon|400px|an der Südostspitze des Kontinents|link=Sri_Lanka CoconutShore, Details center|290px|Cocon-Küste, Bspl 1|link=CoconutShoreMaps *Histor. Karten der Pfeffer-/Kokosnuss-Küste Sonst Muster-Karte This is a list of Indian state and union territory capitals. |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Chandigarh | Chandigarh'Chandigarh is the capital of the states of Punjab and Haryana, and is a Union Territory, separate from the two states. | — | Chandigarh | 1966 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | 'Chhattisgarh | Raipur | Raipur | Bilaspur | 2000 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Dadra and Nagar Haveli | Silvassa | — | Mumbai | 1961 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Daman and Diu | Daman | — | Mumbai | 1987 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | National Capital Territory of Delhi | Delhi | Delhi | Delhi | 1956 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Goa | Panaji'Panaji was the capital of Goa from 1843 when it was ruled by the Portuguese. | Porvorim | Mumbai | 1961 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | 'Gujarat | Gandhinagar | Gandhinagar | Ahmedabad | 1970 | Ahmedabad (1960-1970) |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Haryana | Chandigarh | Chandigarh | Chandigarh | 1966 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Himachal Pradesh | Shimla | Shimla | Shimla | 1948 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Jammu and Kashmir | • Srinagar (S) • Jammu (W) | • Srinagar (S) • Jammu (W) | Srinagar | 1948 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Jharkhand | Ranchi | Ranchi | Ranchi | 2000 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Karnataka | Bengaluru | Bengaluru | Bengaluru | 1956 | Mysore |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Kerala | Thiruvananthapuram | T'puram | Ernakulam | 1956 | KochiKochi was the capital of the state of Travancore-Cochin, which formed part of the new state of Kerala in 1956. (1949-1956) |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Lakshadweep | Kavaratti | — | Ernakulam | 1956 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Madhya Pradesh | Bhopal | Bhopal | Jabalpur | 1956 | NagpurNagpur was the capital of Central Provinces and Berar which was a province from 1861 until 1950. It became the major constituent of Madhya Pradesh, after it was formed in 1950. Nagpur remained the capital of the new state. In 1956, Berar (Vidarbha) was separated from Madhya Pradesh, and merged with the Bombay State. Nagpur thus lost the status of a capital city. In 1960, under the Nagpur pact, Nagpur became the second capital of Maharashtra. (1861-1956) |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Maharashtra | Mumbai'Mumbai (Bombay) was the capital of Bombay Presidency which was a province until 1950. After that it became the capital of Bombay State, which was split into Gujarat and Maharashtra in 1960. • Nagpur (W/2nd)In 1960, under the Nagpur pact, Nagpur became the second capital of Maharashtra. Although an official notification to this effect was only given in 1988. The India yearbook of the government of India still does not mention Nagpur, being either the second or winter capital of Maharashtra. | • Mumbai (S+B) • Nagpur (W)Under the Nagpur pact, one of the preconditions for Vidarbha joining the state of Maharastra was that, at least one of the legislative sessions every year should be held in Nagpur. This session is supposed to specially deal with Vidarbha's problems. | Mumbai | 1818 1960 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | 'Manipur | Imphal | Imphal | Guwahati | 1947 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Meghalaya | Shillong | Shillong | Guwahati | 1970 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Mizoram | Aizawl | Aizawl | Guwahati | 1972 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Nagaland | Kohima | Kohima | Guwahati | 1963 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Orissa | Bhubaneshwar | Bhubaneshwar | Cuttack | 1948 | Cuttack (1936-1948) |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Pondicherry | Pondecherry | Pondecherry | Chennai | 1954 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Punjab | Chandigarh | Chandigarh | Chandigarh | 1966 | • LahoreLahore was the capital of Punjab when the state was created in 1936. It is now a part of Pakistan. (1936-1947) • Shimla (1947-1966) |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Rajasthan | Jaipur | Jaipur | Jodhpur | 1948 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Sikkim | Gangtok'Gangtok has been the capital of Sikkim since 1890. Sikkim joined the Indian Union in 1975. | Gangtok | Gangtok | 1975 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | 'Tamil Nadu | Chennai'Chennai (Madras) was the capital of the Madras Presidency since 1839, which was redrawn as Tamil Nadu in 1956. | Chennai | Chennai | 1956 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | 'Tripura | Agartala | Agartala | Guwahati | 1956 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Uttar Pradesh | Lucknow | Lucknow | Allahabad | 1937 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | Uttarakhand | Dehradun'Dehradun is the provisional capital of Uttaranchal. The town of Gairsen is being built as the state's new capital. | Dehradun | Nainital | 2000 | — |- | bgcolor="#C1E0FF" | 'West Bengal | Kolkata | Kolkata | Kolkata | 1905 | — |} Notes Andhra Pradesh was formed combining erstwhile Andhra Rashtram and Telugu speaking regions of Madras Presidency and Hyderabad princely state. The capital of Andhra Rashtram was Kurnool. www * * ---- * [[Tam2|'zurück' zur Tages-Übersicht <<<]] ---- . Kategorie:Asia Kategorie:Baha Kategorie:Tam2